Arima And Yukino
by a.n.g.e.l.i.c.w.o.r.l.d
Summary: Mishaps and romance you don't want to miss...r&r....new style of writing too....


I do not own any of the "Kare Kano" characters in this story except those you don't know by name which i just randomly create, enjoy! =]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks Miyawaza," Tsuko chirped. Her quick pace and  
over ecstatic tone sent a questioning thought through  
Miyawaza, but she brushed aside.  
  
"No problem Tsuko, I don't mind coming to tryouts  
with you." And she really didn't mind. As much as  
Yukino may seem like a die-hard studier she really  
was intrigued with theater. The bright lights, the  
ever-turning plots, the beautiful costumes, and the  
amazing people, just sounded like so much fun. With a  
quick smile to herself, she also pointed out that  
sometimes she could be a tad bit of a drama queen.  
  
As the two girls pushed the metal doors open to the  
auditorium they were bombarded by noise. The bustling  
auditorium overwhelmed Yukino who quickly sat down in  
a comfy seat in the back, preparing herself for a  
roller coaster of auditions. Tsuko stood next to her  
rambling on about she was so nervous about performing  
in front of everyone. Here and there she added that  
the lead role was hers for the taking, which was  
Juliet.  
  
"I wonder who my Romeo will be? I'm so excited! Wish  
me luck," she shouted as she triumphantly went up to  
the auditioning tables.  
  
"Good luck!" Miyawaza shouted down to her, but she  
could tell Tsuko didn't hear her through the buzzing  
of the anxious girl's own voice.  
  
The isolated Miyawaza soundlessly scanned the over  
flowing crowd of those wanting to audition, counting  
each one she knew.  
  
"Ayame, of course she'd be trying out, the busy body  
of a girl. Dai, Cho. Fudo, he came out for "Romeo And  
Juliet", that's amazing, I thought he was all kendo  
no sensitivity."  
  
While still mentaly writing down the who's and who's  
not, Miyawaza felt a hand grip her shoulder. With a  
snappy turn she faced those beautiful eyes that she  
knew so well.  
  
"Hey Arima, I didn't know you were into this kind of  
stuff. How come you didn't say you were coming out  
for the play," Miyawaza giggled, surprised to see him  
even go through the auditorium doors. The pretty boy  
of the school slipped into the seat next to his  
girlfriend happy to have at least a moment with her.  
Shyly they swapped smiles and then turned their eyes  
back to the patient students waiting to be seen.  
  
"Well, I only came since I'm represenitive and  
thought it would be interesting to watch."  
  
But Yukino knew that bored look that he only had  
during musicals and plays. Like that time she dragged  
him to go karoking and being a polite guy he felt  
obliged to go with his girlfriend. Though he seemed  
happy singing with his friends, a film of uninterest  
coated him that only Yukino could catch. Still that  
night was fun even if Arima didn't like it too much.  
  
Miyawaza felt a sharp jab to the stomach, and found  
Arima looking down at her with a strange stare.  
  
"We'd be great at acting since we had been doing it  
since forever," he laughed to her.  
  
After finally understanding what he meant, both of  
them ended up rolling on the ground hysterically. The  
extreme crashes of bodies banging against the back of  
chairs drew much attention to the two students in the  
back. Arima noticed the difference of noise volume  
first, and then gently calmed down Yukino. A freshman  
girl with thick glasses and stringy hair stood on the  
stage, tears brimming in her eyes. The rest of the  
production glared at them with such intensity the  
couple felt like holes were piercing threw their  
ashamed forms.  
  
Akako, the senior directing the production stood from  
her spot in front of the stage. Her short form seemed  
like a firm tree, not budging from its planted roots.  
The young girl standing on the stage fled to the back  
doors, leaving in disarray, salty tears flooding down  
her face.  
  
"Yukino, Arima. Come here," Akako shouted, her sharp  
tone split threw the silence with such a threat that  
the two went red in the face. Shamefully they walked  
up to the senior, heads hung down but the feeling of  
all eyes on them still remained.  
  
"Yukino get up on that stage, starting now you are  
auditioning."  
  
With her knife-edge heel she turned to face Arima's  
embarrassed face,"You're next Mr.Sato."  
  
Yukino could feel cold chills shot down her back as  
she climbed the steps to her doom. Timidly she looked  
up to see Tsuko, starring at her with disgrace that  
could send anyone fleeing to the sanctuary of home.  
The blaring theater light beat down on Miyawaza and  
blurred all sight. If she could only see the two-  
timing expression across Akako's face that looked  
like an animal ready to kill its pray. Maybe she  
would've been more careful.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked it!!! I feel like writing short scenes instead of really long chapters, it takes too long =]. I LOVE Kare Kano, or known as His And Her Circumstances or Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou =I)!! Chapter two will be up in at least 2 hours I must eat dinner and study [ like miyawaza hehe ] please R&R!!!! 


End file.
